Take Control
by Jolen.Yuuni
Summary: There are things that someone can't control... some little things that may lead up on hurting someone that is important to you... Will you do everything in your power to turn back time?
1. Senpai

For those who commented and made me their favorite author thank you sooo much I really appreciated it and if Momo sweet kiss and Naruto onna is reading HELLO YOU GUYS AISHITERU!

Oh and regarding the story title I was playing a song in my cell and used the lyrics as a title (how creative…sighs).

Any reviews? Please do… domou!

MABUHAY PILIPINAS! BANZAI NIPPON!

OUTANJOUBI OMEDEITO YU KANDA…

XXX

Kanda slammed the door open as he heard someone play the white colored piano at the 14th music room.

"Why are you-" Kanda growled then stopped as he saw a person with shoulder-length white hair near the piano looking at him with tomato colored cheeks.

"I-I'm so-sorry there's no one's using this room so…: the white haired boy fidgeted as he shyly looked at Kanda.

"Whatever, go away from this room! This is my territory!" Kanda snarled at the now shaking boy.

"I-I'm sorry but I want to stay here please." The boy pleaded with tears on his silver eyes.

Kanda struggled between kicking the boy out and letting him stay… the boy seems quiet and obedient and he looks like he will only play the piano till his hearts' content; but still he wants some privacy and the boy is preventing him to have it. After the chaos in Kanda's mind he let the boy stay but cast him an angry look.

"Try waking me up or make stupid noises and I'll kick your fucking ass out." The older snarled.

"Y-yes!" the teen squeaked.

.

..

…

"E-excuse me!" someone patted Kanda's shoulder gently. "Se-sen-senpai its 7 PM won't you still go home?"

"So gentle…" Kanda thought as he touched the hand that was caressing him.

"MOU SENPAI WAKE UP ALREADY!" the boy shouted at Kanda's ear.

"Fuck! What the hell moyashi?" Kanda hissed as he stood up and cupped his _bleeding_ ear "you could have woken me up gently!"

"Well I'm sorry if I got back here to wake you up but you didn't even bulge!" The boy pouted and crossed his arms "even the dorms are closed."

"Shit!" Kanda exclaimed "Why didn't you even wake me up earlier!"

"Sorry but you're some kind of a heavy sleeper." The smaller boy sighed. "So… where will you stay now?" the boy asked as he shifted his weight on his other leg.

"Since you didn't even wake me up I'll stay here and go back tomorrow after all its Sunday." Kanda sighed as he fixed his ponytail.

"No way!" the boy protested and grabbed Kanda's hand and sword… mugen and dragged him out of school. "By the way my name's Allen Walker a 1st year student. I will not let you stay here and don't worry our house is only fifteen minutes away from school." The boy smiled.

It was his first time to be treated like this; to have someone who was concerned about him, someone who gave him an enchanting smile and someone who wasn't afraid or flustered about his appearance. Kanda didn't know and instead, he let himself be dragged in front of a house that was big enough for four people to live in.

"Please don't be freaked out if you come inside huh? My family's kinda weird but they're nice. I bet they'll welcome you so please feel at home." Allen smiled at his senpai.

"Hn." Kanda nodded and followed the boy inside.

"ALLLLLEEEEN!" A dark violet-haired man lunged at the boy and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been? Lenalee and I have been worried about you." The man cried.

_Yeah weird enough_ Kanda thought at the sobbing man.

"Tch. Where have you been idiot son?" A red-haired man huffed and came in the scene together with a shoulder length, dark-green haired girl. "We've been waiting for to come back; after dinner you suddenly and left.

"Mou Allen-chan I've been worried about you!" the Chinese violet-haired man wailed. "Oh… who's the young man?" he asked as he took notice of Kanda.

"Oh he's Senpai Kanda Yu.' Allen giggled "I came back to school to check up on him. Unfortunately the dorms are closed so he'll stay here."

"Oh hello there Kanda-san." The only girl smiled.

"Oh senpai this is my foster father cross Marian; his lover and boyfriend Komui Lee and his sister Lenalee Lee." Allen said as he gestured at each person.

""Hi!" the siblings greeted and shook hands with Kanda.

"Hmph, be sure not to rape my son or else I'll pummel you." Cross threatened as his eyes or rather eye glistened.

"Mou! Father!" Allen pouted and blushed sending some unknown emotion to Kanda.

"Well Kanda-san take a shower I'll give you some of Komui's clothes." Allen offered as they went to his room and pointed at the white door near an antique looking closet. "I'll put your sword on the bed."

Kanda stepped inside the bathroom… it wasn't that bad, it had a shower and bathtub while a light blue colored door connected to a walk-in closet was near a towel rack. He filled the tub with water while he washed his hair with a green tea scented shampoo.

"Senpai?" Allen knocked from the walk-in closets' door (you could also get there from the bed room) .

"What?" he asked as he peered through the door.

"I washed your clothes downstairs. I will give it to you tomorrow. The clothes are at the back of this door." Allen replied.

"Thanks." Kanda sighed.

"No prob. any food you'd like?" The boy asked.

"Soba."

"Roger that."

.

..

…

After putting his change on, Kanda went to the bedroom only to see his dinner on the boy's study table. The dark-blue haired teen looked around the room then took a sit and started to eat his food. The soba was nicely made.

_Looks like he also eat this food._ The teen thought but then snapped back from his thoughts as he heard a loud thud from his back.

He turned around and saw the younger teen sprawled on the floor together with a futon and a pillow.

"Ow!" the boy grimaced as he cradled his injured (?) head.

"Tch moyashi you could've asked for help." Kanda sighed as he helped the boy up.

"Uh, thanks!" the boy smiled then kneeled down to fix the futon.

"Che."

"Uh senpai you can take the bed." The boy offered.

"No _you'll_ take the bed!" Kanda insisted.

"But you're my guest!"

"That's why I have a reason but to sleep on the futon." Kanda sighed as he grabbed mugen and sat on the futon.

"But-"

"Moyashi!" Kanda growled

"Fine!" Allen yelped.

There was dead silence after the argument but soon was shattered by Komui and Cross who went to check up on them.

"Hello boys everything's fine?" Komui asked as he placed his hand on Cross' arms that was encircled on his waist.

"Uh-huh." Allen smiled.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night here." Kanda bowed at the older men.

"Oh no, no, no. Allen's friends are all welcome here!" Komui laughed.

"but still-" Kanda insisted.

"_That's no use just nod!_" Allen whispered and he did.

"You guys gonna sleep?" Komui asked.

"Yup!" Allen giggled.

"Okay goodnight Allen-chan, Kanda-san." Komui smiled as he closed off the lights and closed the door.

"Goodnight senpai." Allen smiled.

"Hn."

"No raping my son!" Cross suddenly opened the door and warned Kanda.

"MOU TOUSAN!" Allen yelled as he threw his slippers on the door. Luckily, Cross had closed the door on time.

"Sorry." Allen apologized "he's kind of protective though he also acts like a bastard from time to time."

"You're right they're kind of weird."

"Well Komui have a sister and _son_ complex like my father though he does not show it. Oh and beware of Lenalee she may be gentle from the outside but she is the president of a yaoi fan club in their school. They act like that but I love them to death."Allen laughed as he gave a pair of ear plugs to Kanda who raised an eyebrow "take it, you'll need it."

"Wh-" but before Kanda could finish his sentence there was a loud thud and a moan from the other room. "I think I don't want to know what they're up to." Kanda groaned and snatched the ear plugs then placed it in his ears.

XXX

So how was it? Please review!

HBD KANDA-SAN…


	2. Black as coal

When Kanda woke up, he was greeted with an interesting sight. He was the whole family doing their own household chores. Komui was cleaning the shelves, Lenalee was sweeping the floor, Cross was cleaning a golden ball(?) and Allen was preparing breakfast.

"Kanda-san good morning." Komui greeted him while smiling brightly.

"Good morning." The Japanese bowed.

"Senpai up for a morning practice?" the boy asked as he placed the rolled eggs on the table while eyeing his sword.

"Hn." The older teen nodded.

"You can use the backyard I guess it's wide enough for you to train am I right?" Allen asked as he pointed at the yard's direction.

Kanda eyed the yard and observed it with sharp eyes. Seeing that it was wide enough for him to make his moves he nodded at the boy.

"Okay I'll follow you after I also make a few stretches at morning." The teen smiled.

Kanda nodded and headed for the yard while Allen walked to the kitchen to make soba.

"You seem to know that brat too much." Cross grunted as he attached a pair of wing on the golden ball.

"Girls love to know everything about him… so it's not that hard to get a few things about him." Allen replied as he strained the noodles.

"Just be careful…" Cross warned.

"Geez you're overprotective you know…" Komui pouted as he hugged the other man from behind "and besides… Allen knows what he's doing, he's big enough so enough babying him."

"Says the one with a sister complex…" Cross mumbled.

"Well Lenalee's different, she's a girl you know… many guys out there wants to get under her skirt." Komui pouted "but don't worry I think you're hot when you're in your protective mode." Komui whispered and bit Cross' ear lobe.

"Oh for heaven's sake guys it's morning and please I've had enough of your moans last night… even though I thought I've gotten used to it." Allen said and murmured the last part.

"Oh Allen let them be… at least I can do another doujinshi." Lenalee laughed evilly.

"Oh please Lenalee stop encouraging them." Allen hissed as he removed the apron that he was wearing.

Allen sighed as he grabbed the golden ball –with wings and tails attached- from Cross and wiped it clean. "Timcanpy, good morning."

After a few minutes the gold cross that was embedded on the golden ball blinked and the ball flew from the boy's hands and nuzzled on the boy's white locks.

"Hello Tim, did you have a good night's rest?" Allen asked he walked to the yard. The ball flew circles around the boy's head (a way to say yes) and nuzzled back to the boy's head.

The petite boy laughed and unbuttoned his shirt as he stepped outside. He saw the older teen doing swift motions around the yard. Allen stopped enchanted by the older teen's movement and giggled as he skidded to stop. "You're too alert senpai!" the boy said as he removed his shirt and headed to a log with a pointed end.

Kanda walked towards the boy and grabbed his left arm; he observed the coal black arm and its armored-like fingers. "What happened?"

"When I was a kid-" the boy begun "I was involved in a car accident. Our car was crushed by a ten- wheeler truck which crushed my arm and carved a strange scar on my left eye; not only that, it also killed my father." Allen bit his lower lip "my uncle or foster father, Cross did an operation to save my arm. Unfortunately, my arm couldn't be saved instead; he placed a mechanical arm on me. My father Cross was the best doctor and inventor in Britain, he connected my nerve tissues and organs to the artificial ones in the mechanical arm to make it work; it helped me to feel with this arm, it's as if it had been a part of me since I was born."

"No doubt he's the best, this looks like the true arm except that it's black (and armored)." Kanda said as he looked at the long black nails.

"I lost Mana but thanks to that I met Komui, Lenalee, my classmates, and many other people." The boy smiled and then looked straight to Kanda which made him stiffen "and the best thing is because I met you."

They looked at each other for a while until Allen stretched his arms and yelled "OKAY! BACK TO WORK."

Kanda was still frozen at the spot but then he stared in awe at the younger teen as he dipped his head back and lifted his left leg up to his nape and supported it with his left arm. Kanda observed the other as he shifted to another position. He stood up and bent backwards until his arms reached the ground.

"Aren't you gonna practice with your sword?" Allen asked still in his bent position.

"I'm just taking a break baka moyashi." Kanda groaned.

"Moyashi, moyashi, I'm Allen you twat!" Allen spat.

"Che." Kanda snorted and stood up and continued with his earlier work.

Allen laughed and stood up; he placed his right thumb on the ground and lifted himself up and did a one-thumb push-ups. Even if Kanda was amazed he didn't show it and continued on his training.

.

..

…

"95"

"96"

"97"

"98"

"99"

"100!" Allen exclaimed as he jumped and stood on his foot.

"Allen-chan, are you still up with that?" Lenalee asked as she gave towels to Allen and Kanda.

"Well, it's nice and refreshing after I do that." Allen smiled.

"Believe me Kanda, he's boneless and weightless." Lenalee whispered.

"I believe I've seen enough proof." Kanda shrugged and then went inside the house.

"Oh, finished with your training?" Komui asked as he placed rice within the bowls.

"Yes." The Japanese answered.

"Well you'd better eat first so that your body can rest a bit." Komui smiled.

Kanda was about to sit when he saw the smaller boy walking towards them with tons of tray of food.

"_What the-_" Kanda thought as the boy started eating? swallowing? gulping? his food.

"Oh don't be bothered by it Kanda, Allen started eating like that after 6 because of some operation." Komui exclaimed.

Kanda just shrugged and continued to eat without looking at the glutton boy of course. Kanda continued to eat and thought of the boys' story. The kid strong and mature, he didn't sulk nor hated the world because of the accident, instead he moved on and loved where he is more than before.

He kept on thinking about the boy until he remembered the boys' smooth skin, curves on his body and how his sweat slid down his flat chest to his navel.

"_Shit!_" Kanda thought as he noticed the bulge on his pants… but there's no way he could like the same sex, his straight as a pole! Kanda snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it!" Komui offered.

It took about 5 minutes when Komui came back with an old man with an afro-like brown hair.

"Cross, Tiedoll's here." Komui smiled as he led the man to the kitchen.

"Tiedoll…" Kanda repeated with shock.

"Kanda-san, why are you pale? Are you sick?"Lenalee asked.

"Oh hi Cro- Yu? Why are you here?" The old man asked as he looked at the teen with shock.

XXX

Well thanks for the wait please R&R… Kanda will be happy (I hope so…)


	3. WTF TIEDOLL?

Kanda groaned as Tiedoll hugged him tightly, he felt ashamed because of what his _father_ is doing to him. He tried to free himself by blocking him with his left arm and foot while avoiding Allen's silver- mercury eyes.

"Yu~!" Tiedoll groaned as he was restrained by his son from hugging him.

"Why is this old man here?" Kanda asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

With this, Cross laughed at the amusing sight which made Kanda growl and answered, "well, it's not my fault!" he sneered "I didn't know that you're acquainted with the geezer."

"Tch!" Kanda spat in annoyance.

"Well, I didn't know that you're friends with Cross' son." Tiedoll said as he rubbed his sore face (which he got from Kanda's arm from blocking him.)

Kanda ignored Tiedoll and stared at the boy in front of him giving him an 'explain-to-me-later' look which was returned with an 'I know' look.

"Well it's okay for me to Kanda to be friends with Allen-kun…" Tiedoll smiled as he patted the boy's snow-white hair. "Unless… you took the _next level_ from being friends?" Tiedoll asked with a teasing look.

The question made both blush and turn their gaze from each other making their audience raise their eyebrow except Lenalee whom magically produced a paper and pencil scribbling –or rather drawing- something that someone as innocent as Allen should never know.

"I-it's not like that!" Allen said as he blushed denying the fact that he is attracted with the stoic raven haired man who just got over from the shock and gave his _father_ a glare.

"Stop being a pervert you fucking geezer!" Cross growled as he gave the afro-like haired man a quick smack on the head. "I won't let any idiot have my son!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Kanda asked as he pointed his katana at the red-haired man.

"What? Affected?" Cross asked while he reached for his big silver(?) gun named Judgment. "Affected because you have a plan on flirting with my son? Well, think again!" Cross smirked as he pointed judgment to the younger man.

Tiedoll and the rest watched slightly amused as the two bickered and insulted each other but at the same time embarrassed at the two's immaturity.

"Will you two please cut it down?" Allen asked and looked at the two but he was ignored which made him snap. "HEY YOU TWO!" and still he was ignored.

The audience stepped out of the way seeing that the air around the boy darkened and an evil glint and malicious smile was produced in his face at the same time a pair of horns and a tail came out from his head and body.

"QUIET DOWN WILL YOU!" Allen snapped as he gave the two a kick on their groin.

The audience sweatdropped… Allen can be sadistic sometimes and they're all doing their best not to activate it and unleash the evil Allen.

"Why do you have to do it idiot son/moyashi!" the red-head and the raven-haired snarled.

"You two shut up or I'll cook your eggs into scrambled ones and feed it to the poor!" Allen hissed as they shot the two a cold glare which is enough to shut them up.

"Wow, that was good Allen!" Lenalee whistled and then turned her attention back to the doujinshi that she was currently making.

A few minutes after the chaos, everyone settled in the living room except for Allen who was currently making tea and Komui who is making sandwich for Tiedoll.

"Well, what makes you drop by?" Cross asked as he took a sip of red wine from his glass.

"Well, the superiors wanted me to check you if you have any plans in getting back to work… ah thank you Allen-kun!" Tiedoll said as he took a sip from his cup of tea after it was given by Allen.

"I do have plans but unfortunately I'm too lazy to work!" Cross bluntly said but sweatdropped when Komui shot him a glare for the stupid answer.

Allen sighed as he sat beside Kanda and the leaned at the couch. He pulled his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail and gave a smile to Tiedoll…

"Don't worry Sir Tiedoll, I'm sure he'll be going to work after three days right Komui-san?" Allen asked as he gave Komui a smirk which was returned with a smile.

"Of course Tiedoll… and I'm sure he'll be back earlier especially if Allen and I worked together as a team, nothing is impossible!" Komui laughed but soon his smile was turned into a sadistic smirk which sent shivers to Cross, Kanda and Tiedoll's spine.

"Of course Komui-san…" Allen replied as he returned Komui's devious smirk.

"Uhh, I think I can get your point…" Teidoll nervously laughed.

Allen then stared at Kanda and stared at him. He spaced put for a second until the long-haired teen stared back at him.

"Well, it's good to see Kanda getting along with someone of almost his age." Tiedoll smiled as he stood up and dusted his pants and placed on his coat. "Well I have to go; I have to attend a meeting in Malaysia and I have to get going before I miss my flight."

"Oh thanks for coming Mr. Froi, I'll make sure that Cross will follow you soon after." Komui said with a smile. "Ne, Marian?"

"Fine, fine, if you insist!" Cross growled from the kitchen.

"Bye bye Yu. Hope to see you again!" Tiedoll smiled as he waved goodbye to his son.

"I hope I do not…" He muttered making Allen stifle a giggle.

"Remember to eat healthy food, always lock the door when you-"

Kanda growled; he grabbed the old man using his collar and practically kicked him out of the house yelling a 'yeah fine… whatever!' and rolled his eyes. He growled and sat on the soft couch and ran his fingers through his loose hair when a cup of tea appeared in front of his face.

"Here you go senpai, I hope it'll calm you down!" Allen smiled.

The older teen didn't reply but gave him a smirk and leaned on the couch to take a sip of tea, not complaining when the boy sat beside him.

**AAAAAAAndddd cut!**

**Sorry for making you wait! It's just that we had our test, quizzes, projects, assignments, experiments, practice, and other extracurricular activities in one row and it's too much for me to handle…**

***sigh***

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and review…**

**Oh and also I'm planning to make another Yullen story but I plan on finishing it first before I upload it… teeheee! Soyonara and Oyasumi… *yawns***


	4. Kanda's Dorm

"What the hell is this senpai?" Allen screamed as soon as he entered the older teen's dorm. "This place is like a huge trash bin!"

Allen huffed in annoyance as he saw the place filled with trashed packed ramen, dirty clothes on the floor, dirty plates piled in the sink and worst of all, that horrible stink!

"Don't bother with it moyashi I'll just hire a cleaner." Kanda sighed who placed his bag on a chair '_I shouldn't have let him come inside my dorm…_' he thought.

The teen ignored the other and rolled both his sleeves and pants up. He went straight to the sink, turned the water on and started to clean the plates.

"I said I'll-"

"No senpai, its fine you'll be able to save money if I do it after all." Allen grinned.

"You're really a hard headed person…" Kanda sighed.

"Exactly!" The boy beamed as he washed another foul smelling plate.

Kanda sighed for the nth time and headed for the room… he took off his t-shirt and pants –which was borrowed from Komui- and changed for his sweat pants while leaving his upper part of body bare. He then went out of the room and headed for the kitchen where the boy was currently cleaning.

"Oi moyashi!" Kanda grunted.

"Yep?" Allen answered too busy to raise his head and look at the older teen.

"There's a drawer on your right, mind getting me a garbage bag there?" He asked.

"'Kay!" The younger answered and opened the drawer to find a garbage bag.

The boy turned to look at the older teen only to find himself blushing and avoid eye contact with the other.

"W-why are you dressed like that?" The boy stuttered.

"Why, is there something wrong?" The older smirked at the boy's naivety.

"A-at least put on some clothes!" Allen mumbled.

"Why? We're both men are we?" Kanda smirked and went closed to Allen and leaned to his face.

"But still…!"

Kanda didn't reply but leaned to Allen until he's a few inches away from the boy's face. Allen turned tomato and kept on blinking at the contact. Feeling in the mood to tease, Kanda leaned nearer and when he was almost touching the boy's face, he flicked the boy's forehead and smirked when a rather bright red spot appeared on it.

"HEY THAT FREAKING HURTS!" Allen shouted.

Kanda only smirked and snatched the garbage bag from the boy's hands and inserted the trash in it. He ignored the boy's ranting and continued his work.

"Senpai stop teasing me… it's not that funny!" The boy pouted and continued on his work.

After five hours of cleaning the floor, bathroom, toilet, kitchen and the teen's room the dorm became clean making the younger one satisfied. He stretched his arms upward making his shirt ride up a little and Kanda look away and blushed.

"Senpai… is something the matter?" Allen asked innocently.

"N-nothing!" Kanda blushed even more.

"Oh well… it was kind of tiring but fun. Isn't it refreshing to see your surroundings clean than dirty, messy and smelly?" The boy giggled. "Anyways Kanda-senpai I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"No I'm not." Kanda said and growled afterwards when his stomach complained.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Kanda-senpai you cannot hide anything for me!" Allen said and headed for the kitchen and refrigerator.

"Oi I don't have anything in there!" Kanda sweat dropped when the boy's eyes went wide when tons of packed ramen and soba fell from it.

"Kanda…senpai" Allen also sweat dropped "I think we need to go shopping…"

"Hn." Kanda agreed as he regained his composure.


	5. Lemon on the Bed

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Kanda: Finally!**

**Allen: Wow Jolen-san, you finally made up your mind. At last you uploaded a new chapter of Take Control.**

**Me: Yeah… But the new chappie is supposed to be uploaded when our vacation starts but lazy me uploaded this new chappie when our vacation is coming to an end! (Wails)**

**Allen: Now, now Jolen-san. (laughs)**

**Kanda: Tch…**

**Allen: Yu, help me comfort her! (pouts)**

**Kanda: Stop crying there Yuuni and start the story!**

**Me: Gomen minna… Allen!**

**Allen: Disclaimer… Jolen-san still wants DGM to be hers, unfortunately she can't. But she owns the plot though! XD**

**Kanda: She'll be lazy enough not to update the DGM chapters within a year…**

**Me: I KNOW! You don't have to say that! (Wails)**

**Kanda: (Sighs)…Minna, Hajimemashou!**

**Me: By the way there's lemon on the bed! XD**

**Kanda&Allen: WHAT? o/o**

**XXX**

Kanda wheeled the cart thorough the aisle as Allen placed foods inside it. The boy had picked soba and ramen noodles, nori and vegetables, he also bought a few kilograms of meat and fish.

"Oi moyashi, don't you thinks it's too much?" Kanda asked as he scanned the tea packets on the shelves.

"Nope it's not." Allen smiled.

"I don't know how to cook! How am I supposed to use these?" Kanda growled.

Allen smiled and picked up some canned pickles on the shelf. "I'll cook that. I'll go to your dorm after school and cook something for you. Oh! Can you reheat your breakfast in the microwave? I think I'll also cook for you for your breakfast. I'll just put it in your refrigerator so you can reheat it."

Kanda sighed and moved the cart forward. "I can handle the reheating thing."

"That's good." Allen giggled as he led the both of them to the cashier. He lifted some potatoes from the cart and placed it on the counter followed by the other contents of the cart.

"$57.56 Sir." The cashier smiled as Allen turned to the cashier.

"No moyashi, I'll pay for this." Kanda said as he stopped the boy's hand for reaching his wallet. He paid for the groceries and picked the heaviest plastic bag and led their way to his car.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Allen asked as Kanda opened the door for him.

"Soba." Kanda merely replied.

"Then is green tea okay?" Allen asked as he pulled for his seatbelt.

"Perfect." Kanda replied as he started the car's engine.

Allen sighed as he finished making tea. He cooked food for both of them after they arrived in the older teen's dorm. He placed the tea cups on the table followed by the soba. He pulled off his apron and called for the older teen.

"Senpai, dinner is served!" Allen said.

Kanda sat on the table and looked at his soba.

"Thanks." He whispered followed by 'itadakimasu'.

"You're welcome senpai." Allen smiled as he picked up his chopsticks.

After eating, Kanda picked up the dishes and washed them while Allen called his family.

"Tousan…" Allen smiled as Cross voiced travelled through the phone.

"_Allen, where the heck are you?"_ Cross ranted.

"Don't worry, I'm still in senpai's dorm. He said that he'll take me home later." Allen sweat dropped.

"_Tch, remember if he tries to touch you kick his gr-"_unfortunately for Cross, Komui came by and heard him. A loud 'BONK' and a few curse was heard.

"_Hello, Allen-chan?"_

"Ah, Komui-san. Is tousan okay?" Allen giggled as he shifted his position on the couch.

"_Oh Allen. Don't mind hem. He's just drunk that's all."_ Komui said after a rather chilly 'ho ho ho' was heard.

"Ah, I see…" Allen innocently said.

"_Oh, Allen-chan?"_ Komui asked.

"Yes?"

"_Can I talk to Kanda?"_

"Oh just a sec." Allen smiled, he ran to the kitchen to get Kanda and returned to the couch followed by the teen.

"Hello?" Kanda said through the other line. A few nods and answers later, Kanda said his goodnight and placed the phone on the side table.

"What did Komui-san say?" Allen asked when the older teen sat beside him.

"He asked me if you can stay here, after all its holiday tomorrow. He told me that Lenalee went with your cousin for a sleep over while Cross and Komui will be out drinking later." Kanda said as he picked up the remote control and turned the television on.

"And?"

"I told them that it's okay. I'll just let you borrow one of my shirt and pants, though I don't have an extra futon here. I guess we'll have to share the bed." Kanda shrugged.

After scanning the television, Kanda gave up and threw the remote to Allen. He went to his room and grabbed some shirt and pajamas. He gave a shirt to Allen and went to the bathroom.

"I'll go first moyashi." Kanda said as he closed the door.

"Ok." The boy replied and continued to scan the television.

After taking a good bath, both teens sat on the bed. Kanda blushed as the shirt Allen wore rode up on his thighs.

"I don't think that there are any pants of mine can fit you." Kanda said. He gave several pants to Allen but he gave up soon because nothing fitted on the younger teen, it was always too big on his feminine frame and fell on his waist.

"It's uh… okay."Allen blushed.

Suddenly, Allen gasped and moaned as Kanda accidentally brushed his hand on one of his thighs. Kanda then felt something twitch down there. Kanda then brushed his hand again on Allen's thigh.

"S-senpai!" Allen moaned again and his hand gripped Kanda's shoulder.

Then the two felt something spark inside of them as mercury met navy blue. Kanda slowly came forward and pressed his lips on Allen's pink ones. Allen then pressed unto Kanda and gasped again as Kanda bit on his lower lip resulting on the clash of hot tongues and low moans.

"K-Kanda-senpai" Allen gasped as Kanda bit his earlobe.

Kanda then went down and bit Allen's neck and sucked on it. His hand went under the shirt that Allen wore; he grabbed the younger teen's butt and pulled his underwear down. He pulled the shirt off of Allen and threw it on the corner of the room. Kanda then dipped his head lower. He trailed his tongue down on Allen's right nipple and sucked on it.

"Oooh…"Allen cooed as he felt Kanda's burning mouth on his nipple.

Allen's mind was hazy, he felt like he was on heaven and all of his senses except for feeling blurred or left useless. He arched his back and clawed on Kanda's bare back as Kanda teased his arousal.

Kanda dipped his head lower and licked on the younger teen's arousal. He smirked as he felt Allen's body twitch. Without warning, Kanda dipped his head lower, swallowing the boy's arousal.

"Hmph!" Allen gasped as he bit his right arm. His whole body twitched again and again as Kanda bobbed his head up and down. Tears ran down his face as he experienced another level of pleasure. He inhaled sharply as Kanda hummed.

"S-senpai!I-I'm cl-close!" Allen whined.

Kanda ignored the boy and sucked harder than before. He felt Allen's cock twitch and drank the boy's essence. He licked his lip clean as he pulled his head up.

Allen shut down for a few seconds, his body felt limp as he rode on his orgasm. He pulled himself up and knelt down. He looked on Kanda, his eyes unfocused and a small trail of saliva was seen on his lip.

"S-senpai, let me do it to you too." Allen whispered.

"Damn!" Kanda whispered as he took note of Allen's seductive appearance. "Of course."

Kanda laid himself on the bed and bent his knees up. Allen crawled next to him and kissed the man fiercely. He sucked on Kanda's earlobe making the older teen's breath hitch. He trailed his tongue lower and stopped on the older teen's nipple. He bit the left nipple while his left metal hand flicked the other.

Kanda shivered at the cold feeling. He then gasped as Allen's left hand dipped lower and entered his pants. Kanda shivered again as Allen's head and tongue followed the hand. He raised his hips as Allen took the pants off. He felt the boy lick his cock a few times and slowly dipped his head lower. He accidentally bucked his hips making the younger teen cough and gagged.

"S-sorry." Kanda said.

Allen hummed in reply making Kanda hiss at the feeling. Allen eagerly sucked the older teen's cock hard and hummed. His eyes met navy blue as he took a peek at the older teen that in turn closed his eyes and moaned quietly. He heard Kanda choke a bit and felt his cock twitch. Allen gagged and withdrew his head as he chocked in the elder's cum.

Kanda exhaled sharply and quickly inhaled back as soon as he saw Allen's cum stained face. Kanda quickly kissed the boy lapping up his own substance and taking some to his fingers.

"S-senpai… I want it in!" Allen moaned.

"Hn." Kanda hummed and placed his first finger inside the boy. He felt Allen freeze and relax as he pushed it back.

Allen moaned in discomfort as Kanda inserted another finger. He felt then fingers curl and scissor him inside. He felt the fingers brush something making him cry out loud and thrust back in.

Kanda smirked and inserted the third finger. He brushed the younger's prostate again and stretch him making the bite his lip in pain. One last thrust and Kanda withdrew his finger.

Allen gasped one last time. He pushed Kanda on his back and crawl over the man.

"Senpai, can I ride you?" Allen innocently asked.

Kanda smirked in return. He grabbed the boy's hips and slowly guided him down there. He gasped as he felt the muscles inside relax and contract.

"Mnnn-Moyashi, are you okay?" Kanda asked his junior.

"Y-yes… a bit." Allen gasped and yelp in pain. He slowly raised his hips and plunged back down on the elder's hard cock. He did it again while trying to find his sweet spot.

Kanda too tried to find the boy's prostate. He angled himself and thrust back… hard.

"AH!" Allen cried as his vision blurred. He thrust back down in the same angle harder and faster.

Kanda felt a bit impatient. He pushed the boy down and mercilessly thrust in back hard and fast.

"K-Kanda senpai… you're g-good!" Allen moaned out loud. He twitched again and again as his prostate was attacked. He grabbed his cock and rubbed himself. He felt Kanda slap his hand away and continued his work.

Kanda gave one last thrust and both of them came. His arms gave up and he fell on top of the boy. He grabbed the boy by the waist. He felt Allen place his head on his chest and snore quietly. Kanda smiled a bit before he himself was swallowed by the darkness.

**XXX**

**Me: My best lemon so far! So how was it?**

**Allen&Kanda:o/o**

**Me: Oh well! R&R?**


End file.
